Permission
by nekluvshp
Summary: Five years after the final battle, Draco asks his dead lover for permission to love another. ?/Draco, Past Harry/Draco COMPLETE, MCD, MPreg, NoSex, Oneshot, OOC


This is a little something that I started back in February. It is one of the few stories of mine that WILL stay a one-shot. Maybe… To the fans of my other work: Please read A/N at the bottom.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Harry." Draco said softly as he sat down on the grass. "I know I should have come sooner, but… I…" He could already feel the tears pricking at his eyes so he closed them.<p>

It had been nearly five years already. So why was it still so hard? It was supposed to get easier with time, wasn't it?

Draco felt a soft sob escape his throat as he leaned against the cold stone next him and brought his knees to his chest. "I miss you, Harry." He whispered as he blindly traced the name etched into the marble. He cried silently for several minutes, trying to work out how to say what he came here to say.

"It was so hard when you... left." Draco finally said. "I didn't want to believe it. You promised you wouldn't and I was so angry with you at first, I cursed your name at your funeral. I didn't mean it, but you know that, don't you?

"I didn't even cry until everyone else had left, well I had thought everyone was gone at least." He took a shuddery breath. "I'm not sure how long I had been on the floor crying when he hugged me. Then I didn't even know who it was until the next morning.

"Apparently, I fell asleep. He took me home, put me in bed and stayed there all night. Actually, he never really left at all after that and he's been taking really good care of us…" Draco wiped his still closed eyes as more tears leaked out. "I forgot. You don't know about that yet."

He was silent again as he tried to get the tears to stop.

"I didn't know yet, when you left to face him. If I had, I wouldn't have let you go. But… it turned out you left me a little something the last night we were together." Draco's lips quirked up in a small smile.

"I named him James. I know you would have liked that. We mostly call him Jamie, though. Charlie started it actually." He could practically see the look Harry would have given him at that piece of information.

"I know, a Weasley. Who would have thought?" He said, still smiling a little. "That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." His smile faded now.

"You know I love you, Harry. I always will. But I was wondering… if it's alright for me to love Charlie too. Jamie already loves him; he's been there his whole life. And I want to but I'm afraid I'll forget you." Draco choked on a sob. "I don't know what to do."

Draco suddenly felt warm air blowing across his face. He opened his eyes to see the ones he had been thinking about and smiled. It was Harry's way of telling him it was ok and he knew it. Besides, how could he forget when he saw Harry in their son everyday?

"Jamie." He whispered as he pushed a few strands of hair out of the boy's face. "You were supposed to wait."

"But you're sad, Daddy." The four year old stated before hugging his father.

Draco hugged him back and replied, "Thank you for making me feel better."

"You're welcome." Jamie said when they let go. "Did Papa say it was ok for you to love Papa Charlie too?"

"Yes, he did." Draco answered, wondering how long the boy had been actually been standing there. "Do you want to give him your flower now?"

Jamie nodded and knelt in front of the headstone. He set the dark crimson rose on the grass at the base and Draco did the same with his. They stood for mourning; at least, that's what the woman at the flower shop had told them.

After a short stretch of silence, a soft set of footsteps were heard approaching the pair.

"You ok?" The man asked as he crouched behind the blonde.

Draco looked at him with a small smile. His eyes were still a little red and puffy, but he was done crying. "Yeah, I'm fine, Charlie." He replied.

"Are you gunna say hi to Papa?" Jamie asked as he crawled onto the red-haired man's lap.

Charlie gave the small boy a smile and nodded before looking at the stone in front of them. "Hey, Harry." He said quietly, followed by more silence.

Draco slid back from his spot so he could lean against Charlie's side. The redhead's arm wrapped around him and he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

By the time any of them spoke again, the sun was casting an orange glow on the area as it sunk into the horizon.

Feeling that he was being shaken, Draco opened his eyes and glanced up at his human pillow. "Don't fall asleep." Charlie said with a warm smile. "I can't carry both of you."

Draco leaned up a little to see that Jamie had, in fact, fallen asleep against Charlie shoulder. "I think its time to go." He whispered as he sat up and stretched his slightly stiff arms.

Both men stood then, Charlie keeping a tight hold on Jamie so he wouldn't drop or jostle the boy. He then reached out his free hand for Draco to hold.

The blonde did so but stopped just as their fingers touched. "I almost forgot." He said to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of himself holding Jamie the day he was born.

Draco stared fondly at the picture for a few seconds and caressed the image of his son's wrinkly face with a finger. He was born blonde, but it had turned completely black by the time Jamie was two. Not that he cared. He was just glad he had his son, a little piece of Harry, with him.

Quickly snapping himself out of his reverie, Draco placed the picture at the base of the headstone and attached it with a sticking charm. He cast another charm on it that would keep it untouched by the elements.

"Now I'm ready." Draco said as he turned and walked the few steps to where Charlie was waiting for him. They clasped hands and Draco leaned up to place a quick kiss on the older man's lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The couple then made their way to the apparation point and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

><p>I know it has been over a month since I have updated anything and I am getting close to being TWO months late with the last chapter of Face Down. For that I apologize profusely. I've been very slowly working on many things at once but mostly I've had trouble writing anything at all. Hopefully, working on the last page or so of this will have helped me push through and I'll be able to start writing.<p> 


End file.
